For The Love of Flying Mint Bunny!
by SweetlyCanada
Summary: I was expecting just dolls of the Hetalia Characters. Like Dollfie, Pullip, Barbie even. However, when my first unit is shipped to my house and I find out they act and look like the nations themselves! Soon I ask my friends for help, knowing my terrible luck and being blessed with omens. What crazy crap will happen? Based off me and my friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! My new inspiration! I had wanted to make these for how long, but I didn't know where to start. Okay, so as said in my summary, this is based off me and my anime-loving friends. We also are very odd, so don't be surprised if I have to translate stuff XD**_

* * *

I was searching through my E-mail like I did every week, deleting spam, spam, and more damn spam.

God! I have to deal with telemarketers; I don't have time for spammers!

However, I stopped to one, as it had caught my eye. Its subject read 'Are You A Hetalia Fan?'

Of course, I am, so I clicked it.

Then you had a link, and I clicked that.

I soon came to a webpage that said 'Congratulations, you have won free Hetalia units!"

Now I was confused; what the fuck is a Hetalia unit?

But since curiosity got the better of me, I clicked OK. Let's face it; I thought maybe they were like Dollfie dolls, which are ball-jointed dolls and to me looked adorable as hell.

That or Pullips; those are good too.

So I inserted my name, address, all that crap.

Once I clicked the Finish button, it came to a list of the units I was to have. However, after I read the header that made suspense of what units I was to get, the page exited out without me even telling it to!

What the fuck?!

"Great…Now I am going to get surprises…" I groaned in disgust.

Now, I know I had no reason to worry, because I was on my own. Well, maybe I can call my Hetalia-obsessed friends for help if I need it. I mean, how hard can this be?

These units are probably just little collector Barbie dolls people often keep in the box as they are so sacred they are only for decoration and just sit and collect dustbunnies…

Well, maybe I should call my friends, and then at least they know what they are up against…

Well then, that's official; I'll call them tomorrow! Besides, how can a unit show up randomly on my doorstep in twenty four hours?

* * *

The next morning I had gotten up to hearing a knock at the door. I headed to the door, there being the FedEx guy right there with a tall and heavy as hell crate. "Delivery for Tiffany McDonald." The guy was dull as always.

"Okay then…Whatever…" I signed the paperwork.

The scrawny guy managed to wheel the crate in, and left.

I sighed, shutting the door. "For the love of god…What the flying fuck is-" I stopped, noticing what seemed like a manual taped to the box. Carefully I took the tape off and then got the booklet into my hands.

"America? For the love of all things holy!" I said as I continued reading, only to stop at the 'Length' description.

It read…

Length: He's the world's _biggest_ superpower.

"What. The. _Fuck_." I felt my face turn really red. Damn, was this company full of perverts or something, or was this to give some of those crazy-as-hell fan girls some ideas?

I was not wanting to find out.

"Let's see, how to get him out of the box?" I stared at the tidbit confused.

* * *

**Removal of your ALFRED F. JONES from Packaging:**

Your ALFRED F. JONES unit is a happy, energetic unit - for the most part - and there are rarely any problems with waking him up. It is impossible to accidentally knock him into a dangerous mode when removing him from his package; the most you need to worry about is him being _too_ happy and energetic. In order to avoid that, we have provided you with a few ways that you can wake him carefully and get right to work on any reprogramming you might want to do!

1. Play the American national anthem, or any patriotic American song. Loudly. Your unit will respond immediately, singing horribly out-of-tune until the song is over; you can reprogram him during this time, and the faster you do this the faster he'll stop singing.

2. Put on a kid's superhero show or movie (preferably Superman or Batman) loud enough to be heard down the street. Your unit will whine for you to let him out of the box, and will run to the television as soon as you do. While he watches, you can reprogram him; however, be warned that if your chosen superhero is prone to striking heroic poses, your unit might jump up and do them as well.

3. Speak with a British accent or in Russian. ALFRED F. JONES will reply positively to the first one, and a little coldly to the second, but he will get up anyway.

4. Turn on his Tony unit. He'll insult you, ALFRED F. JONES will wake up shaking with laughter, and you'll be able to reprogram him then.

* * *

"Hm…So many great options…" I sighed. "Let's see about four…" I suggested to myself.

I managed to get the Tony unit out of the box. "Oh boy…this thing better not keep insulting me by the end of this…" I sighed and hesitantly turned on the alien unit…thing…whatever! Moving on!

Once I did this, the alien looked at me, the red eyes almost seem like they are piercing into my soul.

"Fucking Brit…" He stated. Once he said that, I heard an unmistakable laughter from the box.

"I'm not British…" I sighed hopelessly.

"Woah, awesome!" the unit of America sat up from in the box, scaring the complete crap out of me because I was not expecting that.

"Please for the sake of my underwear don't do that…" I told him.

"Sorry." He smiled childishly.

Holy crapola that makes him sexy…

Quit the perverted thinking!

"Yeah…I am Tiffany, so now if you will please excuse me, I have to make a phone call to a friend of mine, okay?" I told him.

"Alright!" Alfred smiled, earning a total sweatdrop of uncertainty from me.

* * *

"You did what?!" Sam shouted across the phone to me.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame the PC." I told her.

"So you are saying you had just clicked some random e-mail, and then bought this…unit thingy and thought it was just going to be like a Dollfie or something, but instead you get a life size version of Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America from Hetalia?" She assumed the whole thing correctly.

"Yeah, and Tony."

"Who's Tony?"

I face palmed. I forgot to mention Tony to her.

"Well, this unit came with a Tony unit thing, you know, the gray alien thing America has in the anime?"

"Oh, the potty mouthed yet cute alien thing?!" Sam asked, ecstatic.

"Duh. Now for the love of god can you and our other friends help me out…Because knowing my luck, they will send me Russia or something…" I sighed.

"Wait, I thought you only got one?" Sam asked me.

"Well, when I placed the order in, a list came up of what units I was to get, but after I read the heading that said 'These are the units you will receive…', the page exited out on its own." I explained.

"Fine then, we will help…" Sam sighed.

"Yay! Thankies!" I smiled, glad I was going to at least be helped in this situation.

Let's hope nothing crazy happens…

* * *

**_You like? I hope so; it's short, but more shall come soon! So how will my friends (other than Sam) react to my unit and his unit pet...alien? O-o' I don't even know about that last part..._**

**_And what's the next unit going to be shipped in? Only to be revealed in Chapter Two my comrades... ^J^_**

**_America's Manual tidbits are from 0ptimuspenguin's Manual for America's Unit._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys, this is the second chapter of 'For The Love of Flying Mint Bunny!'. I warn you, there may be some weird things that you have no clue about, so at the end of this chapter there are some simple definitions. Enjoy, and fav, review, do what you wish!**_

_**I do not own Hetalia, and the reference of the next unit's manual is from Dogrules with her Lovino Vargas South Italy Manual~**_

* * *

My friends came over at about noon the next day. They were actually smart and brought some of the basic stuff they need, since they were probably going to stay here.

How long, well, not even I knew.

My friends are very weird. Much like myself.

Sam is probably my closest friend. She is taller than myself, probably 5'7 give or take. She had black hair and blue eyes. She wore black framed glasses. Then again I myself do.

Oh wait, I forgot to mention me, didn't I? Other than being 5'3, I have brown hair with a reddish tint, and hazel eyes. I also have black framed glasses, and have kept getting the same set when my eyes change due to a mild case of astigmatism.

Then you have Christine, my other friend. She is a year older than me, but we are into the same interests really. She is personally our 'England' within my friends. Well, she does do the role well might I add. Even so, she probably is one of my friends (the other being Sam) who formulate 'evil plots'*.

Also you have Amanda. She is shorter than all of use, probably about five foot. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She is our 'Italy' because of her cutesy appearance and persona, and also is referred as Sam's 'daughter'*.

And finally, you have Destiny. She is about as tall as Sam and has short wavy dark brown hair. She is our 'Russia' because of her sweet innocent appearance and personality that can totally change into something really scary. She also is obsessed with Foamy the Squirrel…and wombats…

Other than that, let's just get on with the story…

* * *

Once my friends came over, I hesitantly introduced them to my unit, feeling totally ridiculous.

I mean, come on! This guy isn't the real anime character!

Wait, am I right?

Hold on Tiffany, just pretend damn it!

As I am reassuring myself mentally, Tony comes into the kitchen staring at my friends.

"Fucking Bitches." Was the first thing to come out of his mouth, America then fell on the ground laughing.

"You even got Tony? _Damn_ _you are doomed_." Christine told me.

"No shit." I sighed.

"I think it's cute!" Destiny smiled, hugging Tony, and just spinning out the kitchen into the living room while hugging the stupid alien bastard…

"Let go, bitch!" Tony shouted, which in turn just made Destiny even happier.

"Destiny! Don't make Tony get sick!" Sam demanded. "If anything, do it to our daughter*!"

"Aw…" Destiny gave an innocent sad face and just glomped Amanda as if forgetting the whole thing.

"Well, anyways, what are we going to do now?" Amanda asked, despite Destiny glomping her.

Before anyone could answer, the doorbell rang…

* * *

I went and opened the door, and of course, it was the scrawny FedEx guy. I stared at the other crate.

"Another unit?" I asked, the man nodding.

"This better not be France!" Christine stated.

"Yeah. Pervert is evil!" Sam and Destiny shouted in unison.

"Dudes, France may be a sick pervert, but he is kind of cool in some ways. Like annoying Britain." America pointed out.

"That's the only good thing; except him proposing to Iggy…" Sam shrugged.

"And then he gets a rapist face and drags England away…" Amanda told her.

"And possibly invades…whatever his vital regions are…" Christine waved her hand as to dismiss the whole thing.

"Oh quit mentioning the pervert or I will be unlucky!" I told them.

True, if I myself, or anyone else mentions something I really would not like, I would be blessed with some unlucky omen...

I signed the paperwork, and the FedEx guy brought the box in for me, and he left on his merry way.

Well, more like pissed off and exhausted.

I took the manual off the crate, staring at it.

"Well, looks like we got Romano." I smiled a bit. Romano was so cute, yet he was such a grump. Then again that's what makes him cute!

"Thank you, Karma for not giving us France." Sam did a phony bowing down in prayer thing like the Muslims do or something like that.

I don't know what religion, but you get what I mean.

* * *

"So now that we know we got Romano, how do we get him out of the box?" Destiny asked, resting her ear to the box as if intending to hear some cursing from the hot headed Italian.

"You have to wake him up a certain way. That's how I did it with America." I told them.

"Gimme!" Destiny took the manual from me. "I say tug the curl!"

"You idiot, do you not realize it says that he would possibly beat the shit out of you?!" Sam asked.

"Can you guys just shut up and get the box open already?" Christine sighed.

"I'll prepare the bomb shelter…" Amanda sighed. "America, please help me."

"On it!" America followed Amanda.

* * *

The 'bomb shelter' that America and Amanda had put together was (ironically) behind a couch. Thankfully we were all able to squeeze in.

"Okay, Destiny, open the box and tug the curl." I groaned, shaking my head.

"Sacrifice, sacrifice*!" Sam chanted, and then hid back into her spot.

As we all hid, including America, we heard the box open, and the rest, well that came quite quickly.

"Tug." Was the thing Destiny had said.

We soon heard an unmistakable 'CHIGIIIIIIII!', and a squeak from Destiny.

The five of us stood up, and noticed Romano head butting Destiny, whom of course was not fazed by the pain.

Well, she is our Russia, right?

* * *

After finally calming down the angry Italian with tomatoes, we sat in the kitchen, now wondering what the flying hell we were to do.

"I say we beat the hell out of the FedEx guy." Sam nodded.

"What does the delivery guy have to do with anything?" I asked, sweatdropping at this.

"Everything."

Of course.

"I think we should plan an evil plot against him!" Destiny suggested.

"No! We are not getting back with the FedEx guy! What the hell did he do?" I asked.

"Other than hoping to maim the poor FedEx man, how about we try and figure out what the heck we are going to do since there are now two units in the house." Christine decided to shift the conversation elsewhere.

I mouthed 'thank you' and rested my head on the table.

"Hm…well, for starters, we need to have an income I suppose." Sam suggested.

"Well, how is that going to work…?" Amanda asked.

"Well, we look in the newspaper of course!" Sam stated.

"Yeah. Okay." I sighed. "I'll get it tomorrow…at least that way if I get another unit they can look as well."

"Okay, so it is settled!" Sam nodded.

"I'm not getting a job, dammit!" Romano stated angrily.

"If you are living here you are. Everyone has to pitch in." I told him.

"Ha! Burned!" Destiny grinned, earning a glare from Romano.

"Well then, let's hope no one will kill each other." Christine told us.

"Right. You sure when more units get here World War Three won't break out?" Sam asked Christine with her humorous sarcasm.

"Time can only tell." Christine answered just as sarcastically in total humor.

"Right…" I sweatdropped.

"So, dudes, do you guys have hamburgers or something?" America asked.

We all stared at each other.

"Well, looks like you're on delivery duty, daughter*." Destiny gave Amanda the unlimited gift card that came with Alfred.

"Okay…?" She asked.

"Now go get 'em!" Destiny shoved Amanda out the door.

"Seriously, you made Amanda do it?" I asked.

"What? I'm lazy!" Destiny proclaimed her innocence.

"Sure you are." Christine nodded.

"So lazy she even wants to nap and watch Foamy the Squirrel*." Sam nodded.

"Foamy!" Destiny stated in joy, clapping her hands together like a small child.

"I want more tomatoes, dammit!" Romano looked at us.

"Okay, keep your pants on. Sheesh, you need to chill out." I sighed.

"If anything, blame Destiny!" Sam told him, pointing to Destiny.

"Why?!" Destiny asked, making her voice seem scared and girly.

I sighed. Boy this was going to be hell until Amanda got back…

* * *

_**Yay chapter two done! And now, for translations of things…**_

_**evil plots – basically our weird plans**_

_**daughter'– We have a joke among our friends that Amanda is Sam and Destiny's child, Sam being the dad and Destiny being the mom.**_

_**Sacrifice Chant Thing – Some random thing that Sam came up with one time when I was writing a Dead Rising Fanfic that I thought was crappy XD**_

_**Foamy the Squirrel – The popular cartoon squirrel that Destiny loves…and he is quite vulgar (I think, I never saw the show that this guy is on).**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meep! I am here with chapter three of 'For The Love of Flying Mint Bunny'! I noticed I had three reviews; three! I thank you guys**__**it makes my soul so happy! **_

_**Oh, and elizabeta H. Austria; yours made me laugh hard! I couldn't help with the Hungary doing the 'young grasshopper' thing. It is quite hilarious!**_

_**Anyways, moving on to the lovely story line…**_

* * *

Thankfully Amanda came back with the large amount of junk food for America.

And thank god all hell didn't break loose during the time frame that she was not with us…

"So, what's the proposed agenda?" Amanda asked us, since she wasn't here.

"Um…nothing." I answered. Well, then again nothing did go on, right?

Since it was already six in the evening, I had us decided to get our baths, showers, whatever else that exists out there.

America had offered multiple times to join him in a bubble bath, but all of us refused for the sake of hoping not to get tackled.

And of course Romano told him to fuck off…not surprising there.

Anyways, deciding otherwise of where to sleep, we decided to at least pair us easily. My house has quite a bit of room, so it's not that extremely cramped. Me, Sam and Destiny stayed in my room, Christine and America in another, and then finally Amanda with Romano.

Well, we don't need Destiny to piss him off now do we?

"I'm scared for my dear daughter!" Destiny stated in sheer horror.

"What? It's just Romano." I told her.

"True; Amanda wouldn't bug him…especially after what you did when you first woke him up…" Sam agreed.

"But he's…Italian!" Destiny stated. Then just hid under her blankets.

Sam and I sweatdropped.

Boy could she be paranoid some days.

Then again maternal instincts cannot be helped*.

Especially if your 'daughter' is in the room with an Italian that really dislikes men and Germans…

* * *

The next morning, I was waken at about 8 AM by a loud whack. Sam had woken up as well.

"Desi!" Sam shouted Destiny's nickname.

I groaned and got up, placing my glasses on and followed Sam to Amanda and Romano's room where Destiny was in the room, a plushie of Foamy the Squirrel in hand, and hitting the Italian with it.

"Why were you in the same bed as my daughter?!"

"Dammit, calm the fuck down, will you! I didn't do anything to her!" Romano retorted.

Amanda sighed, than looked at us.

"What's her malfunction?" I asked Amanda, as she seemed to only be the rational one here at the moment with an answer.

"Lovino slept in the same bed with me. Nothing happened, but of course Destiny thinks otherwise." Amanda sighed.

"But you are my daughter! Of course I should be worried!" Destiny stated, going over to Amanda and completely forgetting about Romano. She then hugged the shorter girl, holding her in a motherly way.

"And this is the reason why I should have locked the bedroom door." Sam stated, shaking her head.

"What's with all the noise?" Christine had made it into the hall. "It's eight in the morning…"

"Destiny was just beating the hell out of Romano." I sighed. "Where's America?"

"Still asleep." Christine answered.

"Well, get him up…I guess it's a good idea to get up now since Destiny was the alarm clock…" I suggested.

* * *

Once everyone was downstairs for breakfast and everything, I soon heard the doorbell ring.

"What now?" I was really annoyed with this; it better not be the delivery guy or I'll smack him.

Unfortunately, I was beyond right.

"Two more units." He stated. "Sign. Now."

"Two?! Fine, but quit bitching." I retorted, signing the paper.

Once the crates were inside, everyone peeked from the kitchen.

"What. The. Fuck." Sam stated.

"Two in one day? Now that's a new one." Christine pointed out, heading to one of the crates and taking the manual off carefully.

"Well, congratulations, you got England." She told me.

"Then who the fuck is the other one?!" I asked, taking the manual off the other crate hastily, and once I saw who it was, I just growled.

"Great. France." I stated. "The king of all perverts*." I groaned. "Thanks a lot guys for cursing me*."

"You're welcome." Sam, Christine, and Destiny remarked.

"Dude! This is going to be great!" America grinned.

"For you, yes. For us…well maybe not." Amanda shrugged.

"Dammit, just make sure that wine bastard doesn't get near me!" Romano hid behind America.

"Romano, relax, he is not going to rape anyone." I sighed.

"So, who do we do first?" Destiny asked.

Soon everyone looked at me. "What?!"

"You know French!* Do something with the Frenchman in the box!" Sam indicated.

I groaned. "Fine! I'll just make something French or something." I went to the kitchen.

* * *

I decided for the sake of my own sanity, and for the sake of time, I decided to make a cup of Café au Lait*.

Yes, I made coffee; I was desperate, and I am a very impatient person so in Pokemon terms, 'spheal with it'*.

Anyways, I set it on the coffee table near the crate.

"What is that?" Sam stared at the cup.

"Coffee!" America was to grab it, but I smacked his hand.

"Nuuuuuu!* It is the offering!" I explained.

"But seriously, what is it?" Christine stared at it.

I groaned. "It's Café au Lait. I needed to do something quick." I stated.

"Café au Lait?"

We turned to the box, which was starting to knock about.

"Step a bit away from the box…" Amanda told us.

She did have a point; knowing my luck, and the fact I get in the line of fire of everything*(no pun intended), we stepped at least a foot or two away from the box.

Thank god we did, because wood bits flew everywhere after a good few hits from the Frenchman within the box.

France had then gotten out, finding the Café au Lait on the coffee table. He went and inspected the thing, almost like one of my brother's old assistant principals during his elementary days*.

Man the guy was nuts; he was OCD, and really hated kids I guess because he would yell at them for just something beyond minor, like dropping a straw on the lunchroom floor*.

Well, Karma did get him back by a little kid kicking him in the nuts after acting up coming to school in the morning*, so I'm not that surprised.

But staring at France doing this made me want to fall on my ass laughing because it reminded me of the guy.

"Who made this?" He asked.

"Um…I did?" I stated.

"It looks like shit!" The Frenchman retorted.

"What the hell do you think I am?! I don't have French cows in my yard, nor are we even in France!" I said angrily.

"And besides, you didn't even drink it yet, so why are you judging her cooking?" Sam asked, her face showing a sarcastic, yet totally humorous look of what seemed to throw out a rhetorical question.

"He should be damn happy!" I stated. "My dad works at the dairy they make this milk and it had no artificial growth hormones*!"

Before any answer could be given, we soon heard laughing from the other box.

"Oh France! Do you want to have your ass kicked again?" A British voice with an evil tone was talking.

"Ah! Britain!" Romano shouted, then hiding behind the couch.

Everyone sweatdropped at him.

During this distraction, England must have gotten out of the box and once we turned around, France of course was getting strangled by the guy.

"Sexual tension alert." Destiny said randomly.

The two soon stopped after Destiny said that.

"O-Oh…Sorry for my behavior, ladies." England apologized. "I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, also known as England or Britain. We know." I swished my hand to brush it off.

"True…we don't need to know the extremely long title…" Amanda shrugged.

"But finally! Someone I can relate to!" Christine said with joy.

Well, she is our England you know.

"Let's hope no one gets either raped or strangled by the end of this…" I sighed.

"True that." Sam agreed.

"I want tomatoes, dammit!"

"Alright, keep your pants on! And get out from behind the couch!" I demanded.

This is enough to give me gray hair. Thank god to be young yet…

* * *

_**Yay! Iggy and Francy-Pants are in the story. I somehow got this idea from elizabeta H. Austria's review. Hell, I am evil with people in some ways.**_

_**And of course, translations!**_

_**King of all perverts – I'm not a huge France fan (I like the country though, I swear! I wish to travel there one day in my future!), and that's because he's a pervert. God, I hate such men who are perverted. (O_o)**_

_**Thanks for cursing me – Basically meaning I got unlucky from mentioning it too much…Or well, my friends doing that in this case.**_

_**You know French! – I know French from my French Class in school. I have taken it since 9**__**th**__** grade and I still am taking it (I'm in French III). I'm really good at the language, even though I consider myself average.**_

_**Café au Lait – Incase some are wondering what it is, it's pretty much half hot coffee and half of steamed milk.**_

'_**Spheal with it' – I actually saw this on a stamp once on DeviantART. I even faved it (XD) and I often use this when I'm in one of those weird moods (which is probably about 2/3 of the time)**_

_**Nuuuuuu! – My weird way of saying no. Destiny does the same thing as well (probably she got it from me). **_

_**I get in the line of fire – I seriously do; if I am placed in gym class to play soccer outside, I would be the first person to get hit, maybe even the only one. It's like the air around me attracts flying objects. Plus I usually hurt myself at least once in a day from that.**_

_**Elementary assistant principal – A true and funny tale. My brother when he went to elementary school, this guy was an OCD nut. He had mirrors in his office, and he yelled at the kids for minor things. He isn't there anymore, as he got a job elsewhere. And yes, he did get hit in the nuts. The kid was misbehaving on the way to school and the guy had to pick him up, and that's when he got hit in the nuts.**_

_**Dairy and growth hormones – My dad works at a dairy and the milk they make doesn't use artificial growth hormones with the cows.**_

_**Damn that's a lot XD But it's worth it! Review, Fav, do what you wish. I used France and England's manuals from 0ptimuspenguin.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four! **_

_**GAH, WHO'S GONNA BE IN THE MAIL NEXT?!**_

_**I must know! But I do know O_o XD**_

_**Anyways, so far six reviews :3 I am glad you guys are enjoying this tale; it makes me so happy people are enjoying the humor :)**_

_**I know I am enjoying the humor as well, and with reviews being comical of course ^^**_

_**Anyways, on with the story!**_

* * *

Thankfully Romano got out from behind the couch. Well, more like Destiny luring him out with a tomato drop trap thing she decided to create in order to get him out in the first place.

Well, it did work to say the least…

That aside, my friends and I sat to plan what to do.

"Well, other than the income, which we mapped out already, what else do we need to come up with?" Sam asked, writing all this down on a piece of lined paper.

"Chores obviously; this house can't get clean itself, and if my mom saw that, she would totally have a cow*." I told them.

"Let's hope it's a French cow." Christine stated logically, yet also with sarcasm.

"Okay, let's move on from the cow topic." I sighed.

"Desi says yes to cow!" Destiny blurted out randomly.

"Mother*, you always say yes to anything you seem fit." Amanda sweatdropped at Destiny's statement.

"That's because she wants milk*." I told her.

"Milk!*" Destiny said with joy.

* * *

By the time it was lunch time, we were sitting and eating what I had to specifically make for each unit. However, my friends and I had some ziti that I decided to make. Not only that, but that great pasta also could be our dinner.

Well, who wouldn't want it?

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"What the hell?" I asked when I got up from my seat. I went to the door.

There stood the _**same**_ delivery guy and the _**same **_wooden box that I knew contained another unit.

Well, more like two…again…

"What the hell is this?!" I asked.

"I forgot to give you these this morning. Now sign the paper." He said grumpily.

I groaned, just signing the papers and getting the wooden boxes inside.

"Two more?! Why Karma, why?!" Sam asked.

"Because she hates us really bad." Christine told her.

"Anyways, let's see who we got now…" I sighed, picking the manual off the one. "Hm…Looks like we got Italy."

"Veneziano?!" Romano asked.

"No, we ordered another France unit just so you can wet yourself." Sam said sarcastically.

"Who's the other one?" Amanda asked me.

I checked, sighing, as I knew where this was going to go.

"Canada." I answered.

"Who?" Everyone except Sam, Amanda, France and myself.

"I knew that was going to go on." I sighed.

"Dude, who's Canada?" America asked.

"It's your brother, America!" I stated.

"No, that's Canadia." He told me.

"That is Canada! You just have a habit of calling him that!" I sighed in disgust.

"Well, now that that is done, can we please get them out?" England asked.

"True, I want to show that he has my sexy hair, rather than England's of course." France decided to try and piss England off.

"Are you implying there is something wrong with my hair, sir?" England asked the Frenchman, offended.

"Before you both start having sexual tensions, can we just get my brother out of the box!" Romano asked.

"You forgot Canada." Destiny grinned.

I sighed. "For the love of god be quiet!" I stated.

That is when the box that I assumed had Italy in it made a noise.

"Ow…" came the voice of the Italian.

"Wow, he woke up quick!" Sam shrugged. "Now you have a friend, Amanda." She patted Amanda's head lightly.

"Okay…?" She was a bit confused.

"Just get him out, will you?" I demanded.

Right when Amanda opened the box, Italy jumped straight out of the box, clinging to her, shuddering and ranting about 'the scary box'. Unfortunately for Amanda since she was shorter, Italy had picked her up.

"Italy…I can't breathe…" She squeaked, Italy soon letting go.

"Ve~ Sorry, bella." He apologized.

"Okay, now to awaken Canadia!" America grinned.

"Canada!" I corrected. "And yes, we should."

"Well, you are doing it, because the best way I say to do it is say something in any type of French dialect." Sam was looking at the manual.

"Fine. But when we get Spain or something, you are damn well speaking Spanish!*" I stated.

"Quoi? Why not me?!" France asked.

"Because Tiffany is better at it than you." Destiny stated bluntly.

"Can I just get out of this box please…?" I heard Canada say quietly.

"It has spoken!*" Sam shouted.

"It has shown us the way!*" Destiny added.

I tried keeping my laugh contained, ultimately failing and falling on my ass laughing like an idiot.

"Seriously, this isn't Charlie the Unicorn…" Christine sighed hopelessly.

"Shun the non-believer!*" I stated.

"Shun…" Sam then went next.

"SHHHHHUUUUUUUUNNNNN-A!" Destiny added.

* * *

After that weird session which entailed the units staring at us like we were crazy (Well, except for America, who fell on his ass laughing at our display), we opened the box that contained Canada. He himself was confused at our session of randomness, but he didn't really mind us being strange.

And like usual after lunch, you had your own classic FACE Family moments.

By that, I mean England and France strangling the hell out of one another and America forgetting about Canada.

With the two Italians however, it really just entailed Italy eating my ziti (and saying it was great might I add), and Romano just sitting and eating a tomato with that grumpy yet adorable look on his face.

"This is crazy…" I sighed. "We need to figure out who might come at my door next…" I told them.

"I say make a list and cross the ones we have received off." Sam told us.

"Seems normal…" Christine shrugged.

"Judging by the order, I would say maybe it goes Allies then Axis." Amanda suggested.

"But Canada came with Italy, and he is on the Allies…at least I think he is…" I sighed.

Boy, lots of thought to get through. Let's hope I still have energy to do it.

* * *

_**Chapter finished! I have a plan of who will come in the mail next, and it's also someone you weren't expecting :3 But of course I won't spoil you totally and I shall keep it secret. ^^**_

_**Translation Time!**_

_**Mother would have a cow – my mom is a total OCD neat freak, much to the point she will clean the same place more than once a day in a hour span. She hates when nothing is clean to her 'expectations'.**_

_**Mother – what Amanda sometimes calls Destiny (whom is the mother in the family intended pun).**_

_**Milk – Destiny REALLY loves milk. Like crazy.**_

_**Charlie the Unicorn reference – I couldn't help but add this, as I thought it would be funny truth be told. Mostly I just started with the part where in the video they meet the dinosaur thing that supposedly tells them the way to Candy Mountain. And the shun part of course.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi Everyone! Sorry if I have not updated for about...um...almost a month? **_

_**This is probably because I have school and of course have many other things I am forced to do against my will by society. Anywho, I got this chapter up just for you guys~**_

**_Review and/or favorite if you wish! I am glad you all are enjoying the story ^^_**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a total nightmare.

Probably worse than actually being called a nightmare.

Anyways, last night I paired everyone up again. Italy, Romano, and Amanda were in the same room Romano got his ass handed to him by Destiny. Christine, England, and America were in the other. And finally, Sam, Destiny, France, Canada, and me.

Boy would I regret this pairing.

For starters, when I woke up this morning, there in front of me was France in 'give me your vital regions' mode, with that damn rape face, and also earning a kick in the balls for it.

Then of course the perv has the balls to go after England in total words from what I could understand was 'gift', 'calendar', 'marriage', and 'guillotine'. I sighed, shaking my head when I heard England shout "Get out you frog!" and a totally loud smack and a thud.

Of course.

Who wouldn't be surprised at the fact that the Invincible British Gentleman probably knocked out the French Lovebird?

"Okay…what the fuck is his malfunction?" I asked.

"He's a creeper!" Destiny was the first to put in her two cents.

"That's normal though…" Sam sighed.

"True…France tends to get very creepy like that…but he sometimes means well…" Canada said quietly.

I sighed, getting up. "Come on; let's go see what happened now…"

Sure enough once we got there, there was France. Unfortunately he was not knocked out (which I was OBVIOUSLY praying for).

"Good grief…" I muttered, watching France and England struggle over with the former forcing the latter to sign a contract.

Suddenly out of sheer randomness and nowhere, Destiny randomly pulled out her Foamy plush toy.

And yes, the same one Romano got beaten upon with.

"The power of Foamy compels you!*" Destiny shouted, glaring at France.

This earned a really confused look from not just France, but England himself.

Even so, I could tell in his green eyes he was grateful.

After that quote-on-quote 'strange morning sequel', we had finally all gotten up.

And trust me, it wasn't easy to get Christine up…

She considers herself nocturnal; probably much to the point sometimes she will fall asleep at five in the morning.

What she does I have no clue; maybe surfing the web for something to use as a drawing reference or to look at ball-jointed dolls or something.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Sam suggested after breakfast.

"What now…?" I asked.

"I was thinking; maybe we should invite Tom and Julia over." She explained.

Tom, or really known by his full name as Thomas, is a good friend of Sam and me. He used to go to our school district, but he was bullied and framed for things he never even did. So he went to cyber-school.

He and Sam are really close, in friendship though.

Julia is our friend whom we refer as 'small, cute, and cuddly'. True, she is short, shorter than me and Amanda, despite being only at least 2-3 years younger than us. Hell, she can fit into child's shoes! Despite that, she has a very sweet, yet very rebellious personality.

Probably because her mother wants her to be 'her baby' for the rest of her life*.

Empty Nest Syndrome, go figure…

"What about Matt and Katie as well?" I asked.

Matt is another one male friend of ours, and of course he and Tom were good friends. Katie was another friend of ours, and she was so quiet sometimes nobody would notice her.

Damn, she is like Canada too.

"Seems like a good plan!" Destiny nodded.

"Okay then, now let's-" I was saying until the doorbell rang. "God dammit!"

Of course, at the door was the FedEx guy. Well, not the same one, but a different one.

Probably the sourpuss got his ass fired, but that's his problem. I'm just happy I don't have to see that asshole's face ever again on my porch…

"More units?" I asked.

"Yep." He soon shoved in three crates.

What. The. Fucking. Crapola.

"Three?! You got to be kidding me!" I stated after the FedEx guy left.

"Them Flying Mint Bunny Incorporated people must like you." Christine pointed out.

I sweatdropped. "Please don't bring that on me…"

"But who do we have now…?" Sam asked.

Destiny was at one of the boxes, sniffing it like a bloodhound trying to find a drug stash. "I smell a German in here…" was her response.

"Dude, what's she even doing?" America asked.

"It's just Destiny…" Christine shrugged.

"You'll get used to how she works." Amanda added.

"Still, why would there be-" I looked at the manual that was taped onto the box. "Oh."

For the love of god why did I get Prussia?!

"Well, we are screwed." Christine shrugged her shoulders.

"It could be worse." England tried to at least make it seem like a less 'pee-your-pants' situation. "We could also have Spain. Then you would have all three of the Bad Touch Trio."

"Touch me and they will consider their asses grass." I said in disgust.

"Don't worry." Sam pulled out my bat that I used for tee ball when I was in kindergarten and first grade with what seemed like out of nowhere. "We will bludgeon them to death." She grinned, then giving a creepy look to France.

Of course, the Frenchman clung to England.

"Save me, Angleterre!" He spazzed.

"Get off me, Frog!" England shoved him off.

"Can I beat that stupid tomato bastard with that bat?" Romano asked.

"MINE!*" Sam shouted much like that of those seagull things from Finding Nemo.

"Please don't beat up Big Brother Spain when he comes…" Italy looked at us, especially me with the sad expression on his face seeming like he was begging.

"Fine. But I don't know about Romano though." I shrugged.

"Let's just get him and the other two out. Just to get it done and over with, eh?" Canada asked.

"I agree with that guy. Now for the love of god one of you get the fucking crowbar?" I asked.

* * *

_**Now...TERMIES!**_

_**The Power of Foamy compels you! - I would picture Destiny doing this... Hey, if she beat up Romano with it, why not France?**_

_**Julia's Mother - Based off my one friend who's mother is like this (and of course Julia is based off the girl as well). She is a very odd character, and tends to be over protective to the point she wants her daughter to still be her baby. Of course, I would assume severe Empty Nest Syndrome, but who am I to judge? She also speaks in Italian. Why I do not know.**_

_**Mine - Of course, this had to be done. I've been having a fetish with the word. Then again I get into the habit of that sometimes...**_


End file.
